Diaries Of A Stoppable Author's cut
by EddieVF
Summary: 2 years have passed since i wrote my first fanfiction, and while feeling retro, near my 15th birthday, i remembered how much i loved writing at 12, and how much mistakes i made, here's the story with edits, and the lost chapter included, hope you enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Diaries of a Stoppable**

**A/N: Long time ago I wrote this, I loved writing my first ever fanfiction, but it also had a huge number of mistakes, was a bit hurried, and too short, I made a directors cut, including the lost chapter I often mentioned and my original ideas for the chapters. The idea came to me when clearing my room, I found the real drafts of the story and decided to post them, well, with some edits of course. Hope you enjoy, remembering more than 2 years since I wrote it.**

**Summary: Ron Stoppable has always been a mixed – feelings boy, love, sadness, anger etc. As he can't express his feelings nor to his parents or professors, on his way home he decided to buy a notebook to be his personal journal. Director's cut, including the Lost Chapter, rated M, only because of that chapter.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any character copyrighted, only original ones._

Ron Stoppable finished his first day as junior on High School, he got home, and took some pills for the massive head ache he had, it had started just some minutes ago and was driving him crazy, as well as the fact he hated meat cakes for no apparent reason, trying to calm down he laid on his bed, to think for a while, clear his mid off things.

"Man! How can I be such a coward, I can't even ask a girl out, well, we aren't talking about ANY girl, we are talking of Kim Possible, the most amazing girl in the entire world! Well for me she is, we've been friends for such a long time, but I think there's something more, we spent all summer talking about our friendship, how do I regret that, I should have said something, what happens if, I don't know, I get dragged across the world and I lose her forever "

"Note to self, stop talking to myself, people is going to think I'm going nuts"

An hour passed, still he stayed on his bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking of her, how she made him freeze every time she was near him, the girl who drove him crazy, it sounds corny, but, could you blame him? He was in love, there's not much to do when something like that happens.

He decided to clear his mind off things, this time for real by taking a walk outside, Middleton at sunset was the perfect place to be, when the night started to rise, a nice walk in the park should do the trick, although it didn't help to much, since he saw her there, walking through the park, heading back to her house, her red hair flowing with the wind, although he was sure he was making that up since the wind was too light to make that effect. He felt as frustrated as ever, he could go running at her, tell her if he could go with her, ask her out, but he was too scared, he needed to get everything out, tell someone, but his parents? Yeah! Right, they'll go running to tell her family. Barkin? No need to explain.

He walked back home, the stars already out shined in the sky, and ads on the buildings were starting to light up, maybe that's how he saw the big sign on the bookstore.

It read "Notebooks, 3.95"

He looked at it for a minute, and when he turned around, saw a young girl, laughing out loud at something she was writing, the cover read "diary" with a pony pasted at the sides, flowers, well, you get the idea right?

"That's it!" He yelled causing kids who walked by to stare at him "I'll buy a diary, to be my personal counselor, I guess, I don't know, could give it a try"

He gave it quite a thought before concluding to buy it

"Well it's better to give it a try than to leave all this emotions bottled up, with t he risk of exploding at any moment"

He entered the store and bought a yellow with blue lines notebook, grabbed a cab and went home it was a bit of a long ride home, but in 5 minutes or such, he was already there, hurried to his room and grabbed a pen, sat on his desk and looked at the notebook, trying to figure out the first thing he was going to write.

**A/N: So there's the first chapter, I remember that day, I was bored on my house and decided to write a fan fiction, I turned out to like writing, so there started this story, it was so much fun writing, and now, it feels great to reminisce of 2 years ago, when Kim Possible was still on air.**

On the next chapter: Ron starts writing on his new journal, gives it a name and tells his first thoughts on Kim


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Second Chapter of the Re-write… This was I guess three days after I posted the first chapter… _

_Introduction:_

_Hi bookie…_

'"Hey, that's a nice name for a journal isn't it?"

_Introduction:_

_Hi, from now on your name is bookie, and I'll write on you all my feelings and adventures on my junior year on high school._

"Man, I'm really desperate, but I guess this will have to do, let's see now what"

He spent the first night with his diary writing about his first months of life, quite like an autobiography, but still, it had to be personal. The first chapters of his book were mainly talking about Pre-K, an entire page about Camp Wannaweep, and his newfound feelings for her best friend, Teen Hero Kim Possible. It got night really fast, and 3 pages were already filled with lots of thoughts that ended in, "then I bought a diary".

He went to sleep quite lare, bu when he woke up, the clock read 06:57 in the morning.

"Boo-Yah, the ronman woke up early, now I can go to Kim's"

He grabbed a cab and went to Kim's house, a trip he knew quite well, and not far from his home neither, still, at 7 am Ron didn't have much energy to walk all the way to Kim's place.  
He arrived to his destination 5 minutes later, he stepped out of the cab, made his way to the door, tight when he was about to ring the door opened, and a rocket came rushing through the window. Two quite squeaky voices were heard from there, everytime he heard those two particular phrases, he knew they both were in trouble.

"Hick-a-beek-a-boo"

"Hoo-sha"

"Rufus is not in there, is he?" Asked a worried Ron with a trembling voice.

"Of course not!" Answered Tim

Ron sighed with relief

"He's on the other one" Jim finished

"What other -?"

But he was cut off by a rocket crashing through the window.

On a rocket, Ron's pet, Rufus the naked mole rat, hopped in his seat of how happy he was riding the rocket. His pet had a really intelligent mind, and was able to express even human words, he had been a real friend to Ron during this last years, and often he would hang out with Kim's brothers to ride their multiple experiments. You would think Ron would get used to it after some time, but, well, we know how he is…

The rocket continued flying in circles until it finally landed a few inches beside Ron who was hit by a third rocket and had passed out in the lawn.

A few minutes later he woke up on Kim's bed, slowly he focused on what was around him and the first person he laid his eyes on was on her, the love of her life, there she sat on the bed beside him, Teen Hero Kim Possible had carried him up all the way up and had him lay down on her bed, some dust remained in his hair after the JT2 crashed on his head half an hour ago.

"Wow she just looks so beautiful… Hey, I'll write it on my journal" he thought

"Ron are you ok, you smashed you're head pretty bad" asked Kim

"And pretty funny, ha-ha" added Jim

Ron slowly acknowledged where he was, and the people that were around him, there was the "tweebs", Dr. Possible, Dr. Possible, Kim sitting beside him, and Rufus, who was beside him in the pillow, looking relieved.

"What time is it?"

"7:10, we better hurry"

"Hurry Where?"

"School Ron, you know, that place you go to learn"

"Oh, right, school, yeah… "

"Come on Ron, we've got Latin today, first class"

"Yeah, but not the Latin I wanted to have, this is going to be a long day"

"Oh Come on, let's go"

After a long day on school, Ron returned with some pills for the headache he had (thanks to the JT2) turned on the lights, said hello and goodbye to his parents, as they were leaving on a trip, and laid down on his bed. He then remembered why he was so anxious to get home, "bookie" was waiting for him on his desk. He stayed thinking if he would get on with it, and after long deliberation, he opened it quickly and started to write:

_September.10__th_

_Dear bookie:_

_I don't know how to catalogue today's day, it was completely awesome, I got to see Kim in the morning, In the way to class, in class, everywhere, of course, sometimes we stopped to talk to Monique but hey, it didn't matter, sometimes I walked to close to her I smelled her hair, it just smelled so……so, amazing. But anyway, right now I have my head bandaged, I passed out on Kim's back yard, I was so glad she didn't saw me, she would thought I would be a wimp._

_Nothing too interesting, except for Josh Mankey (Monkey xD) didn't appear anywhere, I'm starting to worry right now, do you think Kim still has a crush him??? _

_I hope not…_

_Ron_


End file.
